1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to a tool for generating a Web site that combines content from more than one source into an integrated experience, commonly referred to as a “mashup”, and, more particularly, to a recommendation tool which provides design-time assistance to mashup developers.
2. Background Description
Mashup editors, like Yahoo Pipes, Microsoft Popfly, Programmable Web, and IBM's Fusion allow non-programmers to “mash-up” information sources and services to meet their needs. They are designed to provide “situational” applications quickly done by the end user. However, most users will not know what information is available and what they can do with it. During the mashup build process, users are forced to browse large repositories of services and feeds, determine whether those services/feeds are useful without any available semantics, and manually create the links between services.